Tsumerai , Alem do espelho gelado
by Tsumerai-Hyou
Summary: Essa é a historia de um Tsumerai,um que ja teve sua infancia marcada por transtornos e traumas.Um ser que adquiriu com o tempo a habilidade de manipular as pessoas.Só não contava com o amor que sentiria logo depois... Class:T p/palavrões e insinuações...
1. Cap 1 Prévia

Cap 1 – Alma Abandonada(Prévia)

_Ao longe,podia-se ver a figura solitária de um jovem ninja que estava a mercê de seu adversário..._

_Era o momento decisivo,e ninguém tinha mais duvidas de que aquela batalha decidira o rumo de ambos os lados. O jovem,que tinha cabelos longos e claros como neve, olhos azuis como cristal e feição atualmente serena esta pronta para encarar a situação. E então, o golpe final é lançado, e o jovem encontra seu destino._

_............................_

_............................_

_............................_

_--PDV Hyou--_

_Bem,vamos cortar o papo furado..._

_Porque tirando eu(e o kyon também) assumo que ninguém esta entendendo a situação atual não é mesmo?_

_Por onde começo?....... Bem,vamos no inicio de tudo..._

_Eu sou Tsumerai Hyou, membro de um clã muito conhecido no país da água. Atualmente eu vim a Konoha,a mando de um ser tão escorregadio feito uma cobra venenosa...Mas isso eu explico depois._

_A algum tempo, o Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, me deu a chance de ser um ninja de Konoha. Algo sobre "vontade de fogo" ou sei lá o que. _

_Enfim...Depois de me formar, com louvor, na academia, eu fui apresentado ao novo sensei, __Gekkou Hayate, e também ao meu novo time, Inari Hanabi e Tetsuya Hideki,formando o Time 3. Apesar do meu time ser um tanto...incomum, ele são boas pessoas, tirando o Hideki que sempre me enxe o saco. Mas eu nem posso reclamar,pois tenho alguns convenientes por ser de um clã nobre(apesar de só o alto escalão saber disso), então eu tenho uma casa bem grande a disposição. E lá eu tenho a chance de treinar ao lado de um "amigo" que eu ,literalmente, achei na rua: Hyuuga Musashi, um quase-ninja(porque não se formou,tadinho ^^) e que é auto-didata nas técnicas do Jyuuken. Em troca de abrigo e anonimato,ele me ensina(ou melhor dizendo,xinga) sobre os clãs de Konoha e sobre seu estilo de luta._

_Bem bem,acho que eu já estou falando demais sobre a minha pessoa(apesar de eu não reclamar muito disso ^^) eu acho que vocês querem conhecer mais a fundo._

_--PDV Normal--_

_[Praça de Konoha]_

_Aos poucos podia-se ver a figura de três Genin caminhando ao longe, em passos curtos e cansados. Haviam feito uma missão de Rank B, e foram bem sucedidos..._

_Hyou: Ai minha coluna....._

_Ou quase......_

_Hanabi: A culpa é toda sua, Hyou. Eu te disse para não ir de encontro aos ninjas._

_Hyou: Ai acaba a diversão_

_Hayate: Um shinobi deve saber a hora de agir...*cof,cof*_

_Hideki: Ele tem razão,baka._

_Hyou:Sem graça - -_

_Hanabi: Bem,eu já vou indo. Cuidem-se,principalmente você,Hyou._

_Hyou: Claro, Hana-okaa-chan ;P_

_Hideki:Espera Hana-chan_

_Hideki tinha uma certa paixão por Hanabi,apesar de nunca admitir isso diretamente,e ela nunca dar a perceber. Com isso Hyou seguia sozinho,pois como de costume, Hayate sumia durante as discuções dos três._

_E assim se seguiam os dias do Time 3._

_Hyou: Acho que nós podemos nos dar bem,Hanabi._

_Hanabi: Hunf. Não ligo pra você_

_Hideki: Se ferro xD_

_Hyou: Ta NE... X.X_


	2. Cap 2 Tensões

_CAP 2 - Tensões_

_[No dia seguinte,no escritório do Hokage]_

_Sarutobi:Tenho uma missão para o Time 3. Rank C, capturar um Genin fugitivo._

_Hyou: Yare yare..._

_Hideki: Estava na hora de missões desse tipo_

_Hanabi: Hmm...._

_Hayate: Como quiser, Hokage-sama. *cofcofcof*_

_Sarutobi: Podem ir._

_Time 3: Hai!_

_O time 3 seguia calmamente, mas Hyou parou por um momento e virou-se para o Hokage._

_Hyou: Ano, Sandaime._

_Sarutobi: Hmm?O que houve Hyou?_

_Hyou: Qual é o nome do Genin fugitivo?_

_Sarutobi: O nome dele é Enke. Tsumerai Enke_

_Estranhamente parecia que havia algo errado. Hideki parecia animado e Hanabi ponderava sobre o perigo,mas Hyou parecia estranhamente sério. Hanabi mal sabia qual era o clã que Hyou pertencia, e nunca havia perguntado para alguém. _

_Mesmo na apresentação do time,ele não havia revelado e o sensei não fez menção de perguntar..._

_--FLASHBACK--_

_Hayate: Eu sou *cof* Gekkou Hayate*cof*, e serei seu novo sensei *cofcofcof*_

_Hyou:"Hn. Esse estilo não me engana"_

_Hideki: "Putz,nos deram um sensei de quinta"_

_Hanabi:"Ele devia ir ao Hospital"_

_Hayate: Se seus nomes,o que gostam,o que odeiam e o seu sonho._

_Hanabi: Eu sou Inari Hanabi. Eu gosto de praticamente qualquer coisa, desde o mais nojento possivel ao mais fofinho, e eu odeio... dificil dizer. Meu sonho é ganhar o reconhecimento de um certo alguém. *sorri corada*_

_Hayate: "Bem alegre..." Agora você._

_Hideki: Meu nome é Tetsuya Hideki. Odeio pessoas metidas e gosto de uma certa pessoa.*olha de canto para Hanabi*...Meu sonho é ser um Sannin._

_Hayate: "Pratico..." Agora você._

_Hyou: Sou Hyou............._

_Hideki:......Muito bom Hyou......você ao menos disse o seu nome....._

_Hanabi: Diga algo mais útil, baka._

_Hayate:"Não quis contar aos dois. Entendo" Não, esta bom para mim. Se ele quer cooperar com o time ou não, é escolha dele._

_Hanabi: Hunf! U.U_

_--FLASHBACK-FIN--_

_Hanabi ficava intrigada com o que atormentava Hyou. Mas antes que fosse perguntar, o sensei já havia parado._

_Hayate:*cof* Achamos._

_Eles logo se posicionam em posição de captura: Hanabi fica atrás,preparando-se para ir ao sinal do sensei,que estava pronto para imobilizar o fugitivo. Hideki estava mais próximo,enquanto Hyou parecia não querer se esconder. Cada um tinha um comunicador, e já terminavam os planos._

_Hideki: Depois que o sensei atacar, Hyou distrai o cara e eu uso um dos meus Doton-no-jutsu para daru ma brecha para ?_

_Hanabi:Hai!_

_Hyou: Esquece. Ele já percebeu._

_Hideki: O que?!?_

_Hanabi: Como?_

_Hyou: Ele é um Tsumerai. Deixem que eu cuido dele._

_Hanabi: Espera Hyou!_

_Hideki: Vai acabar morrendo idiota_

_Hayate: Deixem ele ir._

_Hanabi: Mas sensei..._

_Hayate: Acredite, ele consegue resolver isso....Mas Hyou, você só tem 5 minutos._

_Hyou: É mais que o ,Hayate-sensei._

_Então Hyou caminha lentamente em direção ao fugitivo,onde pode ver claramente de quem se tratava. Era um jovem de cabelos brancos curtos e espetados, Fisico consideravelmente forte, tinha em torno de 1,65 de altura, o que dava uma aparência mais feroz considerando o físico uma calça azul-marinho, um colete fino de malha e algumas faixas no tórax. Tinha uma faca em cada faixa no peito e uma espada atrás. Ele logo deixou a feição tensa e séria para uma mais calma e serena._

_Enke: Senhor!_

_Hyou:Descanse,soldado_

_Enke: Sim senhor!_

_Hyou: Por que fugiu, Enke?_

_Enke:............_

_Hyou: Melhor responder,ou o Time 3 ira te capturar._

_Enke: Eu prefiro morrer fugindo do que servir aquele maldito._

_Hyou: Não é hora para isso Enke._

_Enquanto isso, ao redor dos dois, o resto do time começava a ficar nervosos com a discução._

_Hanabi: Do que eles estão falando?_

_Hideki: Assuntos do clã,eu sei La._

_Hanabi: Assuntos do clã?_

_Hideki: Pelo que vejo,ele não te contou não é?_

_Hanabi: Contar o quê?Digam logo!_

_Hayate: Ele é membro do clã Tsumerai_

_Hanabi: Então o fugitivo..._

_Hayate: É um membro de nível inferior. Equivalente a um mero soldado_

_Hanabi: Então quem é o Hyou?_

_Hayate:Isso é informação Restrita. Só chuunins especiais e Jounins podem saber._

_Hanabi: Essa não..."Quem é você,Hyou-kun?"_

_Hyou podia ouvir a discução do time dele, então decide tirar o fone do ouvido,para não ficar nervoso._

_Enke: Senhor,devia fugir comigo também...Não é mais seguro._

_Hyou:Esqueceu que estou proibido de sair de Konoha até segunda ordem? E que o você também não tem essa permissão?_

_Enke:...........Não senhor._

_Hyou: Então volte,por favor._

_Enke: NÃO! Prefiro morrer!_

_No mesmo instante, o Time 3 fica a postos para o combate quando vêem Enke tirar um Pergaminho e jogá-lo para o alto._

_Enke:Desculpe,senhor_

_Hyou: Pare!_

_Enke: Centsumerai!_

_No mesmo momento que Enke concentra o seu Chakra e levanta a mão ao alto, Mil lâminas de gelo envoltas com eletricidade voam em direção ao pergaminho,Fazendo com que inúmeras armas e algumas lâminas de gelo eletrocutado restantes voassem espalhadas,deixando a maior parte cair em Enke. Todos do time 3 se abrigaram,menos Hyou,que estada do lado._

_Hanabi: Hyou!_

_Hyou_**:****korishirudo!**

**Rapidamente,um escudo de gelo surge,protegendo Hyou de todos os golpes. Logo os membros do time ficaram surpresos com a imensidão do escudo.**

**Hideki: Bem,acho que a missão acabou.**

**Hayate: Vamos voltar**

_Todos partiam,menos Hyou que pegou um pedaço do amuleto que Enke usava._

_Hyou:Até,meu amigo..._

_Aos poucos os dias se passam e eles ficam cada dia mais próximos. Mas apesar de sempre sorridente e fazer piadas, Hyou se distanciava, o que deixava Hanabi estranha. Apesar de sempre dar broncas nele, ela parecia mais triste com o distanciamento do parceiro de time. E faltando um mês para o Chuunin Shiken,ela começara a se preocupar mais._

_Enquanto Hyou seguia para a sua casa,ele notava que alguém o seguia,mas parecia ignorar. Então seu perseguidor o vê virando uma esquina no caminho, mas quando foi ver, só sentia um toque no ombro._

_Hyou:Você sempre foi péssima para perseguição, para saber para onde eles vão._

_Hanabi: *Corada* E-eu posso explicar.._

_Hyou: Não vou contar porque não estou ligando para as missões, se é isso que queria saber._

_Hanabi: H-hai*Sussurro*_

_Aos poucos, Hanabi parecia se retirar,bem triste. Felizmente, para ela, Hyou começou a sentir o peso do que ele disse, e logo a abraçou por trás._

_Hyou:Gomen. Não estou passando por algo muito agradável,se isso responde algo._

_Hanabi:Claro que responde....Hyou-kun._

_Então ela se vira e o abraça. Aos poucos,toda a dor e sofrimento pareciam sumir e aquilo dava uma doce e terna sensação de o treinamento obscuro e sombrio que teve e seu passado cruel, pareciam ser somente o que a maioria das pessoas acharia: Apesar passado. Ele sentia algo de muito bom,mas isos também o fez lembrar de um tempo que lhe foi roubado, e fica preocupado._

_Mal sabiam eles que alguém estava a espreita,e ao presenciar o abraço deles, ficava dominado pelo ódio._

_Hideki: Você não pede por esperar, Hyou._


	3. Cap 3 Traição

Cap 3 - Traição

_Aos poucos a rotina do time 3 voltava ao normal,mas todos percebiam que haviam duas coisas anormais: Hyou parecia mais calmo, e Hideki parecia sempre olhar com raiva para seu companheiro de time. No entando, Hayate tinha algo para falar:_

_Hayate:*cof*Atenção,time 3 *cofcof* Eu inscrevi vocês no Chuunin Shiken._

_Hanabi: Yatta! ^^_

_Hyou: Já estava na hora,sensei. ^^_

_Hideki: Hn._

_Hanabi: O que foi, Hideki-kun? Você era o mais animado de todos para tentar o Chuunin Shiken._

_Hideki: Eu tenho metas mais urgentes *Olha para Hyou*_

_Hanabi:............._

_Hanabi logo entendeu do que se tratava, e ficou preocupada. Não esperava que Hideki fosse ver a cena dela abraçando Hyou. Ela logo abaixou a cabeça e pegou no braço de Hideki. E falou em tom rouco._

_Hanabi: Sensei...Nós podemos ir agora?_

_Hayate:Claro*cof*_

_Hyou: O que vai ?_

_Hanabi: Resolver uns assuntos. Vamos Hideki-kun._

_Hanabi leva Hideki um pouco a força, puxando o braço dele,levando-o até um dos cantos de Konoha. Ele,apesar de um pouco surpreso,parecia impassível ao nervosismo de Hanabi. Eles logo chegaram ao distrito Uchiha,que ainda estava abandonado desde o massacre do clã._

_Hanabi: O quanto você viu de lá?_

_Hideki:O suficiente...._

_Hanabi: Mesmo?Não parece_

_Hideki: Já esta falando igual ao Hyou..._

_Hanabi: Pare Hideki. Não foi o que você pensa, eu estava-_

_Hideki: Me poupe de suas mentiras, Hanabi. Eu sei que você esta caidinha Poe aquele maldito da névoa._

_Hanabi: Isso é ridículo!_

_Hideki: E você nem o conhece direito._

_Hanabi: Ao menos ele é mais confiável do que você._

_Hideki: Como?_

_Hanabi: Já basta,eu vou embora..._

_Ao ver a cena, Hyou começa a ir embora, mas ele sente uma presença assassina e percebe que vinha de Hideki._

_Hideki: Não ouse virar as costas para mim, vadia._

_Hanabi: Me solta, Hideki!_

_Hyou: Se eu fosse você,eu a escuratia Hideki._

_Hanabi: Hyou!_

_Hideki: Hn. Veio salvar sua meretriz, Kori-chan?(Gelinho)_

_Hyou: Solte-a Hideki. Eu não vou repetir._

_Os olhares de Hyou e Hideki se colidiam em um duelo mental. Até que Hideki solta Hanabi,que vai de encontro a Hyou._

_Hideki: Isso ainda não acabou._

_Hyou: Pro seu bem, espero que acabe._

_Hideki: Hn. *saindo*_

_Hyou: Hana,você esta bem?_

_Hanabi: Eu....tive medo Hyou-kun._

_Hanabi abraça Hyou com força, e ele logo retribui com calma. Percebia que Hanabi estava apavorada com a mudança de atitude do colega, e Hyou decidiu tomar medidas drásticas._

_[Escritório do Hokage]_

_Sarutobi: Então o sei companheiro de time,Hideki, ameaçou algo depois da discução?_

_Hyou: Hai._

_Sarutobi:Vejo então que sua presença causou isso tudo._

_Hyou: *abaixa a cabeça* Hai. Aparentemente, Hanabi sentiu depois que eu comecei a me distanciar um pouco do time, devido ao assunto que conversamos, e ela queria saber..._

_Sarutobi: Já contou a ela?_

_Hyou: Não, e prefiro nunca contar..._

_Sarutobi: São seus colegas de time, Hyou. Se não confiar neles, não confiara em ninguém. É melhor contar a eles sobre o selo._

_Hyou: Talvez....*saindo*_

_Hyou não tinha certeza se devia relevar seu mais profundo segredo para seus colegas de time. Mal sabia ele que sua preocupação o deixara mais distraído,pois Hideki se aproximava,com uma Kunai em mãos. Mas teve uma surpresa quando Hyou começou a correr._

_Hideki: Droga,ele me viu..._

_Mas diferentemente doe que Hideki pensava, Hyou começava a sentir novamente o selo tomando conta dele, e tratou de ir para casa. Lá, seu inquilino, Musashi olha de longe._

_Musashi: De novo? Você devia ir ao médico._

_Hyou: Não dá......ARGH!_

_Musashi: Faça como quiser..._

_Hideki consegue entrar na casa de Hyou, e percebe que o mesmo estava sentado no chão, arfando e gemendo de dor. Logo em seguida,ele via as marcas percorrendo o corpo de Hyou e ele abadando um grito._

_Hideki: Mas o que é isso?_

_Musashi: Você não vivera muito tempo para descobrir._

_Musashi foi certeiro e conseguiu perfurar o coração de Hideki com uma katana. Mas..._

_*POF*_

_Musashi: Bushin? É,teremos problemas.... *olhando Hyou desmaiado*...Que saco._

_Na outra rua, Hideki tentava assimilar o que acabou de ver, enquanto se distanciava para evitar de se encontrar com Musashi. Ele se dirige a biblioteca de Konoha,onde começa a pesquisar em todos os livros possíveis,até que encontra a seguinte palavra relacionada as estranhas tatuagens._

"_Juin-Jutsu"(Selo amaldiçoado)_

_Hideki:*sorriso* Te peguei,Hyou._

_E agora que Hideki descobriu que Hyou tem o selo? O que vai acontecer?_


	4. Cap 4 Chuunin Shiken part 1

Cap 4 – Chunnin Shiken [ Parte 1]

_Aos poucos os membros do time 3 se preparavam para a segunda etapa do Chuunin Shiken. Apesar do questionartio da primeira etapa ser torturante para a maioria, Hyou e Hideki conseguiram "quebrar" a mente do sensei,cancelando essa etapa e aprovando todos os alunos. Agora era a segunda etapa, sob a instrução de Mitarashi Anko. _

_Entretanto, Hyou parecia sorrir toda vez que o assunto "Anko" entrava em pauta._

_Hanabi: Ainda não acredito que vocês conseguiram fazer a instrutora chorar..._

_Hideki: A culpa não é nossa que ela tem a mente muito fraca. É mais culpa do Hyou que conseguiu ficar olhando nos olhos dela por mais de 15 minutos. Achei que fossemos nos desclassificar._

_Hyou: Pode ser,mas você nunca saberá o que eu fiz._

_----[FLASHBACK]----_

_Na primeira etapa do Chuunin Shiken, todos os alunos fofocavam, até a instrutora chegar._

_Instrutora: Bom dia meus caros. Meu nome é Yukishiro Lei. Serie a instrutora de vocês. ^^_

_Alunos: Olá_

_Hideki: Hn._

_Hanabi: Olá Yukishiro-sensei._

_Hyou:......_

_Lei: Ok, então nós vamos começar o teste...Lembrando que não vale forem pegos 5 vezes estão fora. :3_

_Aos poucos todos notavam que a personalidade "gentil" era apenas uma mascara, pois ela conseguia assustar muito com o sorriso "carinhoso" dela. Infelizmente para ela, o dois membros do time 3 já sabiam disso._

_Hideki: Sensei._

_Lei: Nani, Hideki-kun? ^^_

_Hideki: Eu já colei 4 vezes....._

_Naquele momento, todos no recinto pararam o que estava fazendo. Até mesmo ela que tentava manter o sorriso gentil parecia surpresa. E para completar o "show de horrores", Hyou entendeu o plano dele._

_Lei: E-eu não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar, Hideki-kun ^^"_

_Hideki:Estou dizendo que os chuunins aqui não tem olhos,só isso._

_Chuunin 1:Você que imagina garoto. Eu flagrei suas 4 coladas._

_Hideki:Será? Então porque não vi você marcando as quatro? Eu só vi duas...E você nem conseguiu acompanhar o Hyou,que colou 7_

_Hyou: Errou também. Foram 12._

_Todos os Chuunins e Lei: Doze?!?_

_Hyou: Nossa,como o pesosal é lerdo, não é Hideki? ^^_

_Hideki: É mesmo Hyou ^^_

_Hanabi só assistia horrorizada com o "espetáculo" que os dois montavam. Ela percebera que eles queriam quebrar a mente da instrutora,mas sabia que era loucura. No entanto,eles estavam só começando._

_Hyou: Cara,eu vi uns times ai colarem muito mais que agente. Da pra acreditar nisso? _

_Hideki: Putz,essa ai foi-_

_Lei: Ok meninos. Acho que vou ter que retirá-los não? ^^""_

_Hyou: Como, se só foram registrados duas colas do Hideki e uma minha?_

_Chuunin 2: Vocês acabaram de confessar..._

_Hideki:Será mesmo?_

_Hyou:Será que foi verdade?_

_Na mesma hora, Lei entendeu o plano deles e diminuiu um pouco o sorriso e olhou bem nos olhos dois dois._

_Lei: Não vão achando que é fácil quebrar a mente de um Jounin. É preciso muitos anos de treino e-_

_Hyou: Na verdade não. Pelo que vi,já esta sendo abalada, e nós nem começamos...._

_Hideki: Hyou,vai com calma ai..._

_Lei: Bem, Hyou-kun, infelizmente você será a causa da desclassificação do seu time ^^_

_Hyou: Só se conseguir sair do Genjutsu que acabou de cair..._

_Lei: Genjutsu? Mas do que você esta-_

_Na mesma hora, o espaço começou a esfriar e todos, menos Hyou e Lei congelaram,deixando ambos a sós._

_Lei: O que é isso? Eu não vi você usando as mãos..._

_Hyou: Isso porque eu não preciso ^^_

_Lei:......................._

_Hyou: O que foi querida? :3_

_Lei:...........Quem é você?_

_Aos poucos, Hyou se aproxima flutuando até Lei. Ela tenta usar o Kai,mas seu corpo esfriou tão rápido que ela mal movia os braços para se aquecer, muito menos fazer algum contra-jutsu. Hyou chegou bem no perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou._

_Hyou: Você quer saber como é o Inverno? _

_Na mesma hora,na sala todos viam Hyou e Lei se entreolhando. Ele estava sorrindo sadicamente,enquanto A instrutora suava frio. Depois, quando o Genjutsu acabou, ela soltou um berro de desespero tão alto,que até mesmo o Hokage escutou._

_Chuunin 1: O que você fez com ela, maldito?_

_Hyou: Nada. Ela ia lançar um genjutsu em meu time para nos expulsar daqui. Eu só me defendi._

_Hideki: Então foi por isso que ela olhou nos nossos olhos diretamente._

_Hanabi:.....M-minha nossa_

_Hyou: É,acho que todos aqui passaram ^^_

_----[FLASHBACK-FIN]----_

_Hideki: Mesmo assim,ainda acho que foi exagero usar genjutsu na instrutora. O que vai faltar,matar essa?_

_Hyou:Duvido muito que eu consiga matar essa ai._

_Hanabi:C-como assim,Hyou?_

_Hyou:Mitarashi Anko é uma Jounin com atributos bem incomuns. É especialista em Kinjutsu, Utiliza o contrato com a serpente...E foi treinada por um Sannin._

_Hanabi: UM SANNIN?!?_

_Hideki: Wow....estamos fritos...._

_Hyou:Talvez sim,talvez não. Só espero que ela não me reconheça._

_E assim,o Time 3 foi indo até a Floresta da Morte para a segunda etapa do Chuunin Shiken. Ao chegarem lá, avistaram todos os times que participaram, que somavam 34 times. Boa parte deles olhava estranho para o Time de Hyou ,alguns até elaborando planos contra eles._

_Hanabi: Viu só? Agora ninguém vai querer se aproximar da gente._

_Hideki: Só pra nos matar_

_Hyou: Ou nos torturar ^^_

_Hanabi: ¬¬"_

_???:Muito bem,agora prestem atenção aqui. ^^_

_Todos os Genin olharam para a entrada do portão principal da floresta da morte e podia-se ver Mitarashi Anko, com seu casado que cobria somente uma peça fina de roupa, suas grevas e saia curta. Não havia muita coisa de extraordinária,alem de um sorriso que lembrava o de Hyou._

_Hideki: Não sei,mas ela parece muito com alguém com aquele sorriso_

_Hanabi: Eu também acho - - *olha para Hyou*_

_Hyou: O que foi? Nem ouvi direito o que vocês diziam. ^^_

_Aos poucos as intruções eram passadas aos Genin, que preenchiam a ficha calmamente e pegando os pergaminhos (N/A: É,é igual a prova que o Naruto passou,mas vocês vão descobrir que não é bem assim). Mas o que o time 3 estranhava sempre, é que toda hora que Anko olhava os arredores, ela estreitava os olhos quando olhava para Hyou, e ele sempre percebia que ela o estava encarando,olhando com deboche e um sorriso sapeca. Isso causou certo nervosismo em Hanabi,mas Hideki ignorou,pois já sabia do que se tratava_

_Hideki: "Não perde por esperar. Na terceira etapa eu te pego Hyou."_

_Todos os Genin haviam terminado de preencher os formulários e entregado aos Jounin-juizes. Os times estavam nas respectivas entradas, aguardando a instrução de inicio. O Time três ficou com a entrada principal, bem do lado de Anko._

_Anko: Muito bem, quando eu der o sinal,os portões serão abertos e a prova será inciada. Fiquem atentos..._

_Então ela se aproxima de Hyou e sussurra no ouvido dele._

_Anko: Estou de olho em você,Koori-chan(N/a:Significa "Gelinho" ou "Geladinho". Maldita idéia do Kyon ¬¬)_

_Hyou: Cuidado para não ser picada novamente pela mesma cobra....Anko._

_Na mesma hora, Anko ficou surpresa e deu o sinal de partida com as mãos, iniciando assim a prova._

_Anko:Será que Hyou conhece.......ele?_

_E agora que a segunda etapa começou? O que vai acontecer?_


End file.
